darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodyne
Aerodynes (or 'dynes) are VTOL aircraft which typically resemble cars (examples of the concept can be found in the movies The Fifth Element and Blade Runner). These are much more expensive than ground vehicles, and the licensing is vastly more stringent. They are also required to be equipped with remote override hardware permitting air traffic control to take over in the case of an out-of-control dyne. It is typical in Bright areas for the override to be automatic and mandatory (as Bright citizens have an aversion to the equivalent of several-ton missiles flying around over their heads). Many types of 'dyne have dangerous jets and can only be landed in designated areas (although modern ones are also capable of standard ground-level travel from that point). Armoring and even weapons are common at the high end. Types of Aerodyne Aerodyne's require Resources 4 to purchase / Own legally *Zephyr *Ryloth (ASM) Canon Info Aerodynes. We take this for granted on Dark Metal. This is an OOC look at what aerodynes are, their common use, and the practicalities and details of them. This page will be quite incoherent, since I'm just going to jibber-jabber on about them. Aerodynes were developed in and around 1995-2000. The Moller Sky-car is an example of a well-developed personal flying machine. It is capable of VTOL, and easy controls allow inexperienced users to fly it. This is like the Model-T of Dark Metal's aerodynes. (Model T is the first assembly line produced vehicle, by Ford) Their evolution begins with the Fall. First lets go through the Why. Why did the world need aerodynes? Mass transit is at a premium, road vehicles clog the arteries of the sprawls, and walking is entirely overrated. The corporate vehicle of choice is a personal flying machine. Developed by joint operations of Corporations, beginning in 2010-2015. The first useable aerodynes are one-off builds, one-time creations sold at ridiculous costs to those who would buy them. Corporate heads, elite figures, the rich and famous. They immediately prove themselves as Weapons for security, easily deployable, easily piloted, can drop into areas helicopters cannot, and quite a bit more armored. They began fighting alongside the Frames, and quickly became popular among everyone. Once the idea catches on, and the technology fits with the implementation of the first assembly line versions of aerodynes in 2020. Parallel to this is the creation of control systems, ID tagging, navigation networks, and on-board flight computers capable of flying the vehicles solo. The aerodyne begins to filter through the ranks of corporate hierarchy, and the rich and famous aren't the only ones to buy them. Thus, they need to upgrade, and advance. By 2030, Management level of Corporation are issued company aerodynes for travel to and from work. The technology available is vast, allowing one to simply input a destination, no different from 2000-era GPS units, and the vehicle will fly its way to the destination according to preset navigation networks and its on-board flight computers. Entering the next decade of 2040, aerodynes have become as common as to the masses as luxury cars. Which is to say, not everyone has one, but its something to strive for. It's within reach. It is possible. If you work for a corporation, and are of management level, then your aerodyne is likely paid for by your generous Corporation, along with all associated costs. Technology: aerodynes come in all shapes an sizes. Variety is available, and trends and fads are common. Some trends of past and present: aerodynes designed to mimic early classic and antique vehicles of the past. Ferraris, Hummers, and more are out there. With the lack of copyrights on names, aerodyne manufactures call their vehicles as they look. It's all in the name, however, as the exact dimensions of the older vehicles are not adhered to as well as the internal specifications are completely different. Aerodynes with seeming road-worthy capabilities are still out-performed by pure road vehicles. They mimic the road capabilities but are built for flight. Light weight panels, VTOL capabilities. Travel: The majority of aerodynes house one or more ramjet turbines in their bulk, which exposes itself in flight, allowing most aerodynes to achieve near-mach speeds. However, they are governed by Corporations for obvious reasons. VTOL is provided by vectored thrust stemming from a central turbine. Land-blasting is a common problem in the cities, which is the effect of an aerodyne landing in a street, blasting all those nearby with hot air and debris. A similar accusation is pointed at able-bodied people parking in handicap spaces. Designated landing zones in Bright sectors are common, and people avoid those areas. Ground travel is similar to VTOL, and is simply vectored thrust from the turbines. Category:Technology